


笼

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: 这篇是《囚》的后续，本来是白色情人节的文，到现在才爬上来发出来，至于怎么回事为什么现在才发呢……哈哈哈哈哈……哈……（
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior-of-Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	笼

在樱花开到最美的时候，哈迪斯终于被光拖出了家门。  
乌尔达哈的春夏似乎没有什么太大的差别；一样的艳阳高照，亮堂得哈迪斯睁不开眼，唯有空气里樱花的香气似乎带着那么一丝特别的意味；他的大英雄站在午后的阳光里，穿着春意礼服和花边长袜，戴着小黄莺手套，脚上套着白色的礼鞋，看起来像个不谙世事的小姑娘。  
当然，事实上她也并没有多大年纪，至少对于哈迪斯来说叫一声小姑娘怎么都不算出格，只是鉴于她那极富戏剧性的冒险经历和她在两个世界都是英雄的身份，大概没有哪个认识她的人会把她和小姑娘之类的词语联系在一起。  
非要说的话，人们倒是更愿意称呼她为希望，就像是沙漠里的绿洲，迷路者的北极星。

或是照进漆黑房间的唯一的光。

英雄并没有注意到哈迪斯正在神游物外。她踮起脚尖，为哈迪斯整理兜帽。  
“真的不能换件衣服吗？”光的语气颇为遗憾：“哈迪斯这么好看，被袍子和兜帽挡住实在是太可惜了！”  
“不换。”哈迪斯收回思绪，一口回绝。  
“真的不要嘛？”光还在努力：“我那里还有往年女儿节送的总管套装，管家套装也有，你穿着绝对好……”  
“烦死了大英雄！”哈迪斯反手给她一个脑嘣：“已经和你出门了，你还想怎么样？给我学会见好就收啊！”  
光捂住脑门委委屈屈地后退一步，没曾想和人撞到了一起，两个人都吓了一跳。  
“对，对不起！”光蹦起来率先道歉，抓住哈迪斯的手猛地松开；被她撞到的人并没有生气，反而在看清她以后急切地抓住她的手腕。  
哈迪斯不悦地皱起眉，可惜隐藏在了兜帽里，谁也没看见。  
“你这身装扮……我想你肯定是一位冒险者！”  
看样子大英雄又惹上麻烦了。  
哈迪斯后退一步，想了想又压低一寸兜帽，悄悄做了些修改。  
不过，大英雄这一身怎么看都是出来郊游的大小姐，这个男人是瞎了吗说什么冒险者。  
……虽然并没有说错。  
“请你务必帮忙寻找我家失踪的大小姐！”  
光保持假笑，挣开对方的手，不动声色地揉着手腕歪过头，表示自己并不理解男人在说什么。  
痛死了！她在心里暗暗给哈迪斯记上一笔。小腹上被他刻下的魔纹正在发烫，显然是起了作用，光有理由怀疑自己手套下的手腕已经青紫了；被记上一笔的哈迪斯此刻正站在旁边看戏，自称鲁道夫的男人正在对着他的大英雄道歉，然后是一大串解释说明，什么“索恩家”、“公主失踪事件”之类的，听得哈迪斯直打哈欠。  
好不容易等两个人说得七七八八了，哈迪斯上前一步，正要开口就被光一把拽上往前走。她靠得很近，身上有糖果的甜味，和樱花的气息混杂在一起，让哈迪斯心头浮起一丝怀念的感觉，于是他没有开口，任由对方抓着自己走过乌尔达哈的街道——  
——然后把他晾在一边，给别人跑腿去了。  
临跑开前，光还从口袋里掏出一包金平糖塞进他手里，一副很抱歉的样子却什么也没说就走了；哈迪斯握着糖果，一时间不知道该先气她把自己晾在这里还是为了她给自己塞糖的举动哭笑不得。  
会随身带着糖果这点倒是……真的很像小孩子。  
哈迪斯拆开糖果，把脑子里突然冒出的“挺可爱的”想法摁了回去。  
一定是戴着兜帽太热了，他才会脑子不清醒地觉得一个残次品可爱。  
他像是为了佐证这个观点一样自顾自地点了点头，小小的金平糖被他扔进嘴里，甜味慢慢化开，就像鹅卵石投入湖中，荡起一层又一层的涟漪，久久不能平息。  
哈迪斯用手扯了一下兜帽，黑色的袍子吸光吸热，他突然觉得难受；在他身前不远处，光正到处张望着找人，最后在樱花树下和一位黑色长发的女性搭上了话。  
哈迪斯向着光的方向走了两步，就听见她信誓旦旦地说：“由我来当小姐的一日管家！”  
哈迪斯目瞪口呆地看着他的大英雄就这样自然而然地揽事上身，似乎完全忘了他这个同行者。  
而光也注意到了向自己缓慢移动的人，于是双手合十，做出一个拜托了的姿势：“抱歉！但是这位大小姐身体不好难得出来一次，所以至少让我陪她送完花冠！再等等我！”  
说完她就追着刚刚的黑发女性跑走了，半点反驳的机会也没留给哈迪斯，气的哈迪斯把一整包糖全部倒进嘴里，差点被自己的口水呛着。  
不对，他和一个残次品置什么气？  
哈迪斯站在人来人往的大街上，乌尔达哈午后的阳光明丽耀眼，连带着世界也鲜明起来，而被黑袍包裹的他就像是一缕不该出现在这里的影子。所有的欢笑声都在提醒他，他和这个世界已经没有任何关系了。  
他早就死了，在照亮他的光芒之下，在令他生厌的祝福之光下——  
一击穿胸。  
他的灵魂被击碎，连带着他的记忆他的执念，就此结束，就此破碎。  
而击碎他的光芒接受了他的心愿，就此走向没有他的明天。  
——故事本该如此结束，可是如今，他又作为击碎他的光芒的附属品回到了这个世界上。  
光从哈迪斯面前跑过去。  
哈迪斯的目光下意识追随了上去，阳光下的女子正仰头微笑，鼻尖上浸染了薄汗，在光线里微微闪烁着；她似乎注意到了哈迪斯的目光，于是偏过头，逆着太阳对他招手；花瓣跃过她的头发还有指尖，艳阳为她镀上一层光芒，这一刻似乎连风也因此停留，她就是世界上最后的光。  
哈迪斯愣愣地看着光，一股无名的火气涌上来。  
这令人生厌的祝福之光啊！这无拘无束的飞鸟一样的残次品，偏偏是她将自己永远囚禁在大地上！  
光一路小跑到哈迪斯面前，仰起头对着他笑：“久等啦！作为赔偿，我请你吃栗子冰糕好不好！”  
她一边说，一边自然而然地拉过哈迪斯的手，带着他径直往蓝玉大街国际市场走去；哈迪斯任由她牵着，兜帽低垂不知道在想什么。

他们没能如愿买到栗子冰糕。因为女儿节的原因，出门游玩的人格外多，栗子冰糕供不应求，在光还忙于分送花冠的时间里就售罄了；于是光茫然地站在国际市场的大街上，呆呆地看着缓缓降临的夜幕，依然抓着哈迪斯的手没有松开。  
哈迪斯偏头看着光，拿不准主意要不要象征性安慰或是嘲讽她几句，就见她又抬起头，撒娇一样晃了晃抓着他的手：“不好意思呀，但是能不能陪我再走走？”  
哈迪斯鬼使神差地点了头。  
于是两人在乌尔达哈的黄昏里并肩而行，光牵着哈迪斯，慢慢踱进国际市场相邻的白玉小巷。小巷此时空无一人，只有暮色里的风穿堂而过。  
“我说你，”哈迪斯低头去看身侧的人：“转来转去就为了来这条破巷子吗？”  
光抿着嘴唇，偏过头四处打量，最后在墙角的箱子上坐下。  
“我就是……想看看这里现在的光景。”她昂首道。  
哈迪斯在光身前站定，后者抓住他的手，无意识地来回摩挲着。  
“我第一次来这个巷子是误入，满地废弃的酒瓶，还有哀叹的难民……当时完全没想到，明明一条街之隔，蓝玉大街和这里却是两个世界。”  
“可是你看，因为我和大家解放了阿拉米格，所以……也不能说有直接关系，但是小巷里的人们……回到故乡也好，能够重新开始也罢……总之，我觉得太好了。”  
哈迪斯垂下眼睑看着她：“哦豁，那你真是了不起。所以呢？英雄大人和我说这些是在炫耀自己的功绩，还是想告诉我你很伟大？”  
光跳下箱子，走到墙角细细抚摸了一下陈旧的墙壁，然后回过身靠在上面：“怎么了，只是想和你说不可以吗？”  
哈迪斯摊手：“英雄大人想做什么都可以，毕竟你是自由之身，不过拜托你下次这种事不要叫上我。没什么事的话我先回去了。”  
光抓住了他的袍子，迫使他终止了传送。  
“我……我是想说……”光深吸一口气：“就算处境再糟糕，也依然有人期待明天……所以我们……也是值得活着的。”  
她说完又摇头，似乎在懊恼自己的话语；哈迪斯动作一顿，眯起眼睛。  
“真是位博爱的大·英·雄——但是这和我有什么关系？”  
“……好啦……是我不好，请忘记吧。”  
光重新站直，放开哈迪斯的衣服，自顾自地走进夜幕里，仰头去看被小巷割据成方形的天空。  
“乌尔达哈的星空真的很漂亮。”  
哈迪斯看着她的背影。  
他想说亚马乌罗提的星光比这美丽上万倍，可是转念之间又觉得说了也是白说，毕竟那对她而言，已经是太遥不可及的东西。  
只是一个虚无缥缈的概念，连梦也称不上。  
而一万两千年前的梦境，终究无法重现在如今的大地上。  
光回过神，双手背在身后，对着哈迪斯笑道：“怎么了，你又在想什么？”  
闻言，哈迪斯收回思绪看了过去。

在夜幕笼罩的大地下，她耀眼如星光。

哈迪斯怔了一下，还没来得及回答，一阵风吹开了他的兜帽；事发过于突然，他没能掩盖，白发尽数露了出来。  
光满脸惊讶：“你的头发，还有……”象征加雷安人纯血统的“眼睛”……  
然后她又笑了。  
“虽然我记得你说过，作为无影容器的肉体可以随时修改，但是怎么出门一会的功夫突然就改了？”  
“你到底在想什……”

随着一阵魔法带去的冲击，光被击飞到墙壁上；她来不及开口就被扼住咽喉拎起来，而扼住她的人正面无表情地看着她，另一只手握着匕首刺进她的肩膀，几乎要将她钉在墙上。  
“我想杀了你。”哈迪斯冷静地说。  
光不说话，只是看着他笑；这模样叫他心烦意乱。  
杀了她。他的心里有个声音大声呼喊。

是她把你囚禁在这个世上，是她让你一再回头。  
她如同飞鸟般自由，而你只能是她禁锢的影子。  
你的心愿，你的思念，你的悔恨——

够了！  
哈迪斯摇头，手上的力道松了几分，得以让光顺利把他的手掰开，然后把匕首拔出去。

她永远……

光定定地看着哈迪斯，清澈的眼睛里倒映出他的迷茫；哈迪斯也在看着光，只是落到眼底却变成了故人的模样。  
然后故人和眼前的女子重叠在一起。

她永远不会只属于你！

她是穿过亚马乌罗提的风，是越过境界线的飞鸟，是在漆黑之中跳舞的灯火；而他是被风带起的白沙，是飞鸟留给大地的影子，是被这美丽的灵魂所吸引的飞蛾。  
如今的他们已经无法并肩于阳光之下，却因为她的执念注定了他永远被囚在这份的光芒里。

事已至此，他，他的夙愿，他的期盼到底都算什么？

光为自己的伤口进行了治疗和简单的清理，眼看哈迪斯依然是迷茫的样子，不由地发出叹息：“你又……”  
你又在通过我看别的人。  
她抿住嘴唇，把话咽回去：“你又开这种玩笑。”  
哈迪斯如梦初醒。他甩手，匕首消失在空气里。  
“我没开玩笑。”他说：“我想杀了你。”  
“那你刚才就不该失手。”光捧住哈迪斯的面颊，慢慢凑上去，被反应过来的哈迪斯一把摁住脸往后按了回去。她的后脑勺撞在墙壁上，痛得她眼前花成一片，半天才缓过来。  
“算我拜托你的，英雄大人。”哈迪斯松开手，压住她的肩膀确保她不会再凑上来：“别想着接吻了，这种事和你真正爱的人做去。”  
光直视着他，几个呼吸之间已经顺利露出嬉笑：  
“那我爱你不行吗？”  
“不行。”哈迪斯几乎是毫不犹豫的否决了：“没有讲笑话的天赋也别说这种无聊的笑话。”  
光有那么一瞬间表情凝固瞪大了眼睛，然后很快又笑起来：“别那么死板啊，给个面子笑一下嘛！”  
哈迪斯微微歪过头，似乎想到了什么而不怀好意地扯了扯嘴角。  
“嗯？想让我笑吗？那你就来取悦我如何？”  
光瞬间感受到了危险。  
她想跑，但是人却被哈迪斯摁得死死的；后者垂下他高贵的头颅，在光的脖颈上留下一个吻痕。  
“等……你打算在这……？”光伸手去推他，没有成功：“你突然发的什么疯？这是在外面，说不定还有卫兵巡逻——”  
“隐藏两个人这种小魔法我还是能做到的。”哈迪斯轻轻啃咬着她的锁骨：“只是声音……就麻烦大英雄自己控制了？”

人不该，至少不应当一直呆在屋子里。光被压在墙上心想，不然终究要疯的。  
自己疯不算完事，还带着身边人一起遭殃。  
哈迪斯拍拍她的脸，苍白消瘦的手指扯下她的衣领：“想什么呢？”  
光心虚地眨眨眼：“……你……回去再……不行吗？”  
哈迪斯看着满脸不情不愿的人，以在她的肩膀上留下齿痕作为回答；他撩开光的裙子，顺着滑腻的大腿单手探进最深处，指尖所触及的地方已经是一片湿润；他再去看光，就看见对方满脸通红，别过头嘟嘟嚷嚷也听不清在说什么。  
“这可真是……”  
哈迪斯抽回手捻上光暴露在空气里的乳尖，将指尖沾染的液体尽数抹了上去，指腹来回摩挲；光终于没忍住发出呻吟，随着她刻意压低了声音而变成低低的呜咽。她再次试图推开对方，可身体却在对方的撩拨下逐渐瘫软，于是就连推搡的动作也显得像欲迎还拒。  
“算我求你好不好，哈迪斯……”  
在哈迪斯扯掉光的内裤，试图抬起她的大腿时，光发出了低沉的声音，像只受伤的小兽：“回去再做……”  
哈迪斯停下手上的动作，静候下文。  
“我……我什么准备也没有……”光把头低得近乎要折断：“……会怀孕的……”  
哈迪斯听着她的话，不由地挑起半边眉毛：“嗯哼？之前……？”  
“……我有吃药……”光的声音小了又小：“……但是真的不能再吃了……”  
哈迪斯没有说话。  
“……我不……至少不可以是你的……”  
她不该说这句话。哈迪斯把人压住的时候心里这样想。  
“意思是别人的就可以了？”他抓起光的手，咬住她的指间，用牙扯掉手套；白日里被他人持续握住而导致的一片淤青还留在手腕上；哈迪斯带着报复的心理咬住痕迹，舌尖在上面打了个旋：“大英雄真是万·人·迷·啊，走在路上都能被抓去帮忙！”  
光瞪大双眼，当一条腿被强制抬起，身体被硬物暴力捅开、疼痛和欢愉一并涌上大脑时，她才后知后觉自己说错话了。  
光挣扎起来，然而没有起到什么作用。事实上除非她真的狠下心动用武力把人扔出去，不然大约都没什么用；哈迪斯将她压得死死的，就连留给她喘息的余地都十分有限。他的手穿过光的手臂，爱抚着她的背脊。这很有效，对方的挣扎逐渐停息，连带整个人也软了下去，下身却咬得更紧，让他不得不抽插得更加卖力。光的眼神逐渐涣散，虽然开始她好歹还记得用手捂住嘴以试图控制声音，可是她的声音根本不见多小，到最后索性放弃挣扎，整个人趴到哈迪斯怀里，随着他的节奏发出一声声无意识的呻吟。  
哈迪斯不得不放缓动作把人扒开，然后腾出一只手，将漂亮的手指塞进光的口腔中，藉此来压住她口齿不清的呢喃和低语。  
“我不是说了……让你自己控制声音吗？”他无奈地看着他的大英雄，而英雄大人只是歪过头，完全没理解他在说什么，甚至因为他放缓动作而主动地带着点讨好意味地抬起身子，双乳随着她的举止在空气里摇动。  
哈迪斯缓缓吸气，带着唾液的手握上晃动的柔软的脂肪块，肆意揉搓起来；光本能地去环抱他，随着他的动作发出奇怪的呓语；柔软的宫口此刻已经被强行打开，似乎承受不住这样的刺激，爱液源源不断地涌出，一部分因着男人粗暴的行为而四处飞溅，一部分则无处可去，只得顺着她的大腿下滑，最终滴落在地面的尘土上。  
哈迪斯搂住光，发泄般咬住她的大动脉，比以往任何一次都要用力，同时将大量浓稠的液体填进她娇小的身躯，过多的量迫使她的腹部涨起；而光已经无暇计较这是否会导致什么她不想要的后果了，大动脉被咬住也只是让她本能地颤抖了一下。她张着嘴，舌头吐出来，几乎就要窒息般抽搐着接受了对方的一切。等到哈迪斯松开她、从她身体里退出去之后，她瞬间滑坐在地，神情呆滞，面色潮红地靠着墙壁，下身还在吐出白色的精浆，毫不客气地蹭脏了她的礼裙。  
哈迪斯理理自己被抓乱的袍子，蹲下去仔细打量他的英雄大人。英雄大人仰着头，双目无神，头发微乱，几缕发丝横在脸前；脖颈上，肩膀上到处都是他留下的吻痕和牙印；衣领还是被他扯下去的样子，乳尖仍然挺立，胸部暴露在空气里，上面遍布着他留下的齿痕；她的双膝向内曲折，就这样半开双腿坐在地上，腿上是被他抓出的手印，内侧沾染着点点白浆。  
大概没有谁会想到，艾欧泽亚希望的灯火、拯救世界的大英雄此刻会瘫倒在阴暗后巷，和被人操烂的妓女并无二致。

这是只有他才知道的英雄大人，是只有他才能见到的模样。

慢慢回过神的光取回意识的第一眼就对上了一双熟悉的金色眼眸。她的脑内尚且没有思考的余地，却出于本能对着这眼眸的主人露出微笑——

就和很久很久以前的某个人一样。

——然后她昏了过去，唇畔的笑意却保持着不曾散开。

哈迪斯愣住了。

“不过是个残次品。”

他自嘲般勾起嘴角，伸手将光的衣服拉扯好，想了想又创造了黑色的袍子将她裹住，横抱在怀里走到大街上。此时不到深夜，街上还算是热闹，他慢悠悠地往冒险者行会走去，打算在沙钟旅亭将就过一夜。  
没成想在流沙屋外被拦了下来。  
哈迪斯眯起眼睛，心情迅速下跌。他倒是记得这个拦住他的人，就是白天抓住大英雄帮忙的那个管家。  
叫什么来着？算了不重要。  
大概是哈迪斯“十米之内人畜勿进”的气场太过强烈，鲁道夫光是拦下他就已经出了一头冷汗，但是想想大小姐的吩咐，他还是硬着头皮开口了。  
“很抱歉拦下您。”鲁道夫极力保持礼貌：“您是这位冒险者的丈夫吧？我们大小姐拜托我把……”  
“……我是什么？”哈迪斯扬起眉毛，好像随时能瞬发一个附加古代双重的贪婪突袭。  
鲁道夫感觉到自己头顶冒起一个大写的“危”，心说难道是吵架了：“诶？今天白天的时候，大小姐向冒险者问起您，冒险者亲口说的，‘他是我的挚爱。’什么的……”  
“哎呀，当时她笑得真的很幸福，看起来不是开玩笑的样子，我们大小姐回去以后还说了好久……”  
“哦，所以什么事？”哈迪斯面无表情地打断了对方的话。  
鲁道夫连忙把手里的东西举起来：“这是我们为冒险者准备的那份花冠，但是冒险者离开得太急了，大小姐就让我送到冒险者手上。本来我因为找不到人打算委托管家之王转交，不过正好遇到您……”  
“嗯，麻烦了。”哈迪斯没耐烦再听下去，他点点头，示意对方把花冠放在光的怀里；鲁道夫如蒙大赦，放下花冠行礼道别转身跑路一气呵成。  
哈迪斯站在大街上，夜风拂过他的皮肤，兜兜转转流向繁星；他突然长长地叹了口气，改主意打算走地脉把光运回家。

光做了个很长很长的梦。  
她梦见格里达尼亚熹微的晨光，梦见魔女咖啡馆，梦见弯枝牧场的溪流，梦见森林里的残桩。仿佛回到了很久很久以前，在她还是个普通冒险者的时光里，无牵无挂，自由自在。  
然后她梦见了乌尔达哈的宴会，梦见连绵的飞雪，梦见她的骑士。骑士给了她雪之家，为了庆祝她的胜利而送给她一只黑色陆行鸟。就这样回想起来，好像不论她遇到什么危险骑士都会冲出来，然后挡在她身前，作为她最后的坚盾。  
接下来是黄昏和破碎的盾牌，是云岛上瓦厉斯的围堵和魔大陆的钻石星辰，是她与阿尔博特小队的对峙和十二神的封印，还有受袭的神拳痕，塌陷的多玛王城；茨菇村的柿子和洒落一地的昙花，是她穿越世界线能看见的所有过去；这一刻她似乎坠入了无光之海，记忆如同流星滑过，她却什么也不能抓住。  
终于，在下坠了有一万两千年那么漫长的时间之后，她重新站立在大地上；亚马乌罗提的微风吹起她的头发，窗前的花瓶里插着几枝折下的樱花，窗外是满天繁星，比她任何一次在乌尔达哈的沙漠里所见的都要美丽；繁星下是流转于夜晚的柔和灯光，整个城市安稳又豁亮。  
一双手，一双修长的、骨节分明的微凉的手抓住了她，她被揽入一个温暖的怀抱。抱住她的人的身上有一种熟悉的好闻的气味，不是香水，不是熏香，也不是草木花朵的味道；光忍不住用力嗅了嗅，随即听见对方轻轻地笑了一声。  
光被他笑得有些脸红，于是挣开对方，可是却被对方揽着坐到床榻上。她的衣袍被温柔地剥落在地，那双体温低于常人的手开始玩弄她的乳房；光红透了耳朵尖，身体却开始本能地迎合这个人。漂亮的手指滑过她的腹部，探入双腿之间，无比熟悉地找到了某一点磨蹭起来；指尖的薄茧带来的刺激让光忍不住低吟，就听见对方又温柔地笑了。  
光仰起头，想要看清对方的脸，一眨眼却发现自己在家里的地下室，映入眼帘的是她喜欢的星月吊灯；吊灯的光芒总让她想起哈迪斯的眼睛，是稍微有些浅浅的金色，像美丽的月亮，只消一眼便将她永远囚在了黑暗里。  
“……唔……嗯……”  
“……爱梅特……哈迪斯……”光低低地呼唤着。  
“英雄大人有什么事？”  
声音从她的头顶上方传来，光这才发现自己半卧在哈迪斯怀里，衣衫不整。她的乳尖被他隔着菲薄的衣料反复捻了又捻，挺立得不像话，再往下也没好到哪去，内裤大约是在街上就被扔进垃圾堆或者被魔法抹消了，睡裙此刻被掀到腰间，下体完全暴露在外，尚且红肿的肉穴被哈迪斯的性器撑开，正可怜兮兮地吞吐着这根硬物。  
哈迪斯低头在光的脖颈上半撕咬了一口，放慢动作等着大英雄的反应；而光迷迷糊糊地抱住他的手蹭了蹭，蹭完还啃了啃，有些分不清是不是还在做梦。  
哈迪斯对她犯迷糊的举动哭笑不得，索性抱住光又用力抽插了几下，哪知道她依然没清醒，反而自顾自地笑起来。  
“笑什么呢？”哈迪斯把光摁在身下，重新没入她的身体；光条件反射发出闷哼，末了下意识搂住哈迪斯：  
“……啊？我……笑了……吗？”  
这回换哈迪斯呆住了，心说别是被操傻了，然后转念想想，好像这人也不能再傻了，于是把这个念头抛之脑后。  
光支起头，贴上哈迪斯的嘴唇，哈迪斯偏头避开，就听见光嘟嚷：“……混帐老男人……连梦里都不让亲……”  
收回前言，原来这人傻到没有下限。  
“你叫谁老男人？嗯？”  
光听着他刻意拖长的尾音心都酥了，嘴上却毫不留情倔强到底：“谁应叫——唔嗯——！”  
眼见身下的英雄大人被不断顶到最深处以后再次变得目光涣散，哈迪斯在她耳边呼了一口气，戏谑地低语：“意思是还有别人了？”  
光搂着他，混沌的思维还在苦苦挣扎：“别小看我……追我的人可以从艾欧泽亚排到第一世……呃啊——！”  
哈迪斯目光晦暗，隔着衣料咬上她的乳尖，并且吮吸了两下，同时扶住她的大腿，在慢慢退出之后猛地捅进最深处，几乎是毫不迟疑地填进她的子宫里，逼迫得她抽搐起来，连带着下身的甬道一起收紧，湿滑的液体大量涌了出来。  
“每次都这么——咕唔——你个——变态——嗯——老男人！”  
事到如今再怎么迷糊也不会觉得这是做梦了。哈迪斯看着光大梦初醒的样子，居然有些想笑，但是他忍住了，相对的却在侵犯她这件事上愈发用力。他抱紧这个人，似乎打算把她揉进骨头里；而被他肆意摆弄着发泄欲望的人已经开始神志不清地呓语，一会是骂人，一会又变成求饶；哈迪斯一律不予理睬，他亲吻着女子哭红的眼角，舔舐她咸咸的泪水；被他亲吻的人猛地凑近他，最后却迟疑着停住，神色有那么一瞬间暗淡下去，很快又被情欲浸染，变成了无意义的茫然。  
光的呻吟和呜咽混杂在一起，终于变得难舍难分。被操进子宫本就足以让她泪水涟涟，更别提还被反复地玩弄；始作俑者还在恶趣味地咬着她的肩膀，锁骨和乳房，她感觉自己的身体快要不属于自己，而好不容易聚起来的意识正在离她远去。  
等到哈迪斯终于发泄够，将光再度填满之后，光的身上已经被他留满了印记，颇有些惨不忍睹；加上她空洞的瞳孔和红肿的沾满精液的下体，就像个被主人毫不怜惜弄坏的人偶。  
绕是如此惨状，落入哈迪斯眼底却依然美丽。

她就像是长夜里的灯火，是天上的启明星，是被黑暗笼罩的月光石——

是他无望合并世界却依然弥留人间的枷锁，也是他最后的光。

有那么一瞬间，哈迪斯已经碰到了光的嘴唇，柔软的触感引诱着他进一步动作，但是他却克制住自己，转而在她的脖颈上留下又一个吻痕。  
她是他的光，她却不仅是属于他的光。  
很多时候——不论是过去或是现在——他都想折断这只飞鸟的翅膀，将她留在身边，可是折断翅膀的飞鸟根本不能称为飞鸟，倘若她真的变得只为了谁而活，便不再是她；所以他可以无数次放肆地侵占她的身体，却不去触碰伸手可得的真心。他们的羁绊如今只要灵魂契约维系就已经足够，那短短的一句话会将一切都改变，他们彼此都无比清楚。  
只能动情，不可以动心。

光方才转醒，就被哈迪斯一把抱住，男人在她耳畔低语着，低沉好听的声音宛如命运的叹息：  
“你不可以爱我，英雄大人。”  
光眨眨眼，反手拥住他：  
“我永远不可以爱你，对吗？”  
男人没有回答。于是光靠在他的肩膀上，发丝蹭得他脖子发痒。  
“到现在……你还是在想着合并世界的事情吧。”  
哈迪斯没回答，算是默认了。  
“是吗？”光闭上眼睛：“那你会走吗？总有一天……”  
“……谁知道呢。”  
哈迪斯抚摸着她的头，就像在对待一件珍宝。  
光似乎很喜欢他这样抚摸自己，像只猫一样对着他蹭了两下，眼帘半垂。  
现如今他们又算什么状况？自欺欺人？也不知道到底谁骗了谁。  
“如果，”光小声地说：“我是说如果，当初我们之间有谁能后退一步，是不是……”  
“那就不是我们。你明知道。”  
明知道我们彼此都无路可退。  
哈迪斯把光整个摁进怀里，仰头去看天花板：“我确定我操的是你的身子不是你的脑子。”  
光挣开他的手臂，在他面前正坐：“我也确定了，你果然是个过分的混帐老男人。”  
哈迪斯白了她一眼，没再有所动作。  
“要是哪天我们再次对立，”光低下头，不让哈迪斯看见自己的表情：“我一定还会杀了你。我向福尔唐家的鸢盾发誓。”  
“别犯蠢了。”哈迪斯神情平静，视角依然落在天花板上，目光游离：“我怎么可能让你杀第二次？死的是你才对。”  
“那你就杀了我，反正我死了你也会死。”光不知想到什么痴痴地笑起来：“别忘了，现在我们共享灵魂和生命。”  
所以如果不能同生，至少还能共死。  
哈迪斯奇迹般的没有嘲讽她，却也没有接话；而光也并不在意他的反应。  
“你……到底想要什么？”在一阵可疑的沉默之后，哈迪斯突然开口。  
“我永远不可以爱你。”光答非所问，轻轻地将头抵在他的胸口，听着他的心跳声。

也好，这样也算是拥有了一个永远。

“是吗，还真是奢侈的心愿啊。”  
不论对哪一方而言，都是。

哈迪斯的目光扫过眼前耀眼堪比繁星的灵魂，又落在吊灯上。  
星月吊灯兀自旋转，是陨落于大地的光。  
他伸出手，紧紧拥住并不存在的星辰，像是要以此身为笼囚住这份暗影之光，至死方休。  
哈迪斯的眼角溢出一些笑意。

这是他们仅存的永远。


End file.
